


Subspace/Сабспейс

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Софт-BDSM, его послевкусие. Маленькая недетская зарисовка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subspace/Сабспейс

Спина блестит от пота, ягодицы – от смазки, масла и спермы. Смесь самых интимных жидкостей изможденных тел разводами стекает по внутренним сторонам бедер. Колени за два часа стояния на четвереньках онемели, запястья растерты толстыми кожаными ремнями, держащими его руки в своем плену. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы поднять голову, поэтому он стоит, уткнувшись лбом в подушку и вытянув привязанные к изголовью кровати руки над собой. На шее болтается ошейник. Кажется, что в комнате все еще стоит эхо его криков и стонов, а воздух вокруг них наэлектризован ароматом страстного секса. Сегодня все, как и всегда, но не совсем так. Сегодня они решили добавить немного остроты.  
Тилль стоит на коленях за ним. Ловит губами воздух, как рыба на суше, приходя в сознание после очередного мощного оргазма. Правой ладонью гладит раскрасневшиеся ягодицы Рихарда – красные от шлепков, с белесыми отпечатками его ладоней, похожими на следы пещерного человека на скале. Кое-где он прихватил слишком сильно, и кожа за несколько часов успела приобрести синеватый оттенок. Опускает ладонь ниже, к свинцовым от напряжения бедрам, гладит их. Там – царапины, лунки от его ногтей, грозди синяков. Рихард не реагирует на его прикосновения, уже не реагирует. А еще полчаса назад выгибался в истоме от малейшего соприкосновения их тел. Тилль берется ладонью за правую ягодицу и сжимает пальцами, отодвигая в сторону. Любуется сокращающимся мышцами ануса. Левой ладонью Тилль дрочит свой опавший член. Он хочет еще раз вонзить его туда, в его розоватый вход, забрызганный своей спермой, но уже не может. Закусывает губу, – от желания и от досады – резко наклоняется, проводит языком по ягодице:  
\- Понравилось, малыш? – от изможденности и возбуждения голос вышел хриплым.  
Рихард словно оживает от прикосновения, по телу пробегает волна, он выпрямляет голову:  
\- Да… - то ли нарочно томно, то ли случайно, выдыхает он и переступает с одного колена на другое.  
От его тона Тилль рычит. Он хочет его опять, хочет затрахать его, пока сам не потеряет сознание от бессилия, но не может. Это его злит. Ладонь на ягодице смыкается сильнее, заставляя Рихарда вздрогнуть и коротко охнуть:  
\- Отвяжи… я устал…  
\- Ты забыл, кто сегодня решает, когда остановиться? – огромная ладонь снова прикладывается к ноющей ягодице.  
Рихард снова вздрагивает, но молчит. Он сам на это подписался.   
Тилль не может его отпустить. Когда еще Круспе согласится снова оказаться в таком положении – безвольном, раздавленном? Он снова смотрит на вожделенный анус и облизывает указательный палец. Аккуратно надавливает на саднящие мышцы, желая оказаться внутри, хотя бы так. Растянутое колечко пускает его внутрь, принимает в себя легко. Внутри – обжигающе горячо, влажно от оставшейся внутри спермы. Тилль долбит его пальцем, покусывая ягодицы и облизывая свои же следы на его коже. Вкус его пота – лучший афродизиак. Рихард уже не стонет, только хрипит и скулит.   
\- Тилль… пожалуйста…  
Тилль вынимает палец, но не для того, чтобы освободить любовника, как тот подумал со вздохом облегчения, а чтобы на этот раз втолкнуть в его тело два пальца. Вторая ладонь сжимает его член, дразнит головку пальцами. Пальцы в его проходе орудуют не хуже, чем толстый член Тилля. Рихард то собирается, как пружина, то подается всем телом вперед, наваливаясь на спинку кровати. Его тело трясет от ощущения тупых ногтей внутри.   
\- Тилль! Пожалуйста! Хватит!  
Тилль снисходит до его просьбы. Вынимает пальцы из его ануса, ласково гладит подушечкой указательного пальца пульсирующие мышцы, доставившие ему этим вечером столько удовольствия. Освобождает растертые запястья и помогает Рихарду лечь – ноги основательно затекли. Рихард - слабый, смущенный и уставший – устраивается на мокрой от пота груди Тилля и закрывает глаза. Тот не гонит его, только туже завязывает разболтавшийся ошейник.   
\- Приятных снов, малыш.


End file.
